microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of Sandefreistikhan
Constitution of the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan Article 1.) The Branches Section 1.) All Legislative power shall reside within the Communist Party of the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan (CPGLS) and shall solely control the Political Bureau (Politburo) of the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan. Section 2.) The Members of the Politburo shall serve for life, upon resignation, upon dismissal of the Lama, or upon death, within the Politburo. Every member of the Politburo and the CPGLS must be at least 13 years of age. Section 3.) All Executive and Judicial powers shall reside within the Grand Lama of the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan and remain the highest authority of the land, until upon death. Section 4.) The Lama will have the right to choose his sole successor and heir. Section 5.) The Lama has the sole ability to veto any bill, and action and surpass any authority or order of any person within the hierarchy and government of the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan. Section 6.) As unification of all the branches of government, the Lama will preside over the Politburo and over the Communist Party of the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan as Premier of the Politburo and Premier of the CPGLS. Article 2.) Records, Tax, Fugitives Section 1.) The Politburo and CPGLS shall reside over the keeping of records of taxation, the rate of taxation, and the deposits of taxes. Section 2.) The Politburo and Lama may use the money collected from taxes, fines, and tariffs. Section 3.) The Defense Forces of Sandefreistikhan (DFS), the policing force of Sandefreistikhan, shall be the protectors of the people. Should people flee from their scene of a crime, they shall be returned to such place. Article 3.) Amendments Section 1.) The Politburo, when 2/3 of the Politburo believe it necessary, shall amend the Constitution of the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan. Section 2.) Amendments to the Constitution shall be sent to the Lama, from the Politburo, where then the Lama may accept or veto such amendment. Article 4.) Tariffs Section 1.) The Politburo has the right to place taxes upon the importation, exportation, and movement of goods traveling within, out of, and into of Sandefreistikhan. Section 2.) The Lama must accept or veto such a tariff, after receiving it by the Politburo. Article 5.) Defense Forces of Sandefreistikhan Section 1.) The Lama will be the commander-in-chief of the collective Defense Forces of Sandefreistikhan, which are comprised of the Air Defense Force, the Land Defense Force, and the Naval Defense Force. Section 2.) ''The Land Defense Force shall be headed by the General Marshall, as appointed by the Lama and Politburo. ''Section 3.) ''The Air Defense Force shall be headed by the General Air Marshall, as appointed by the Lama and Politburo. ''Section 4.) ''The Naval Defense Force shall be headed by the General Admiral, as appointed by the Lama and Politburo. ''Section 5.) - The Defense Forces Regulations A.) The Land Defense Force shall be the land policing force of the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan, their duty shall be to protect the people of Sandefreistikhan, commit their duties to the Grand Lamate, and serve the people. They shall have sole responsibility of all land of Sandefreistikhan B.) The Air Defense Force shall be the air policing force of the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan, their duty shall be to protect the people of Sandefreistikhan, commit their duties to the Grand Lamate, and serve the people. They shall have sole responsibility of all airspace of Sandefreistikhan. C.) The Naval Defense Force shall be the marine policing force of the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan, their duty shall be to protect the people of Sandefreistikhan, commit their duties to the Grand Lamate, and serve the people. They shall have sole responsibility of all liquid and marine territories of Sandefreistikhan. Section 6.) - The Regulation of Arms and Weapons A.) No person, with out consent of the Lama, shall carry, hold, be armed with, or be in possession of any weapon, arm or firearm. B.) The Lama shall regulate which weapons the Land, Naval, and Air Defense Forces shall use. Upon creation of this Constitution: The Air Defense Force shall use the MiG-29, Tu-95, and Dassault-Falcon 7X. The Naval Defense Force shall use the Nimitz-class carrier Les Defenseurs. The Land Defense Force shall use the Kentucky Long Rifle. C.) Any person carrying a weapon, arm, or firearm entering, leaving, or present within Sandefreistikhan territory shall be tried by the Lama of Sandefreistikhan. D.) Any foreign citizen which serves in a policing or military force carrying a weapon, arm, or firearm, shall be declared an act of war against the nation which such citizen holds citizenship from. Section 7.) Should any person of the Defense Forces who should desert, flee, seek political asylum from any other nation than our own, or surrender during times of war shall be executed by firing squad. Article 6.) Economy Section 1.) - Companies and Incorporations A.) All Companies, Institutions, and Incorporations, shall be controlled by the Politburo and CPGLS. B.) All Foreign Companies, Institutions, and Incorporations, shall be denied the right to set up shops and such within Sandefreistikhan territory without consent of the Lama and Politburo. Section 2.) - Currency A.) The People of Sandefreistikhan shall use the Sande Or Pound (S£O) as the only currency to do business, to pay tax, to pay tariffs, to pay fines, and to accept in the act of purchasing within Sandefreistikhan. B.) At such time, the Sandefreistikhan Sande Or Pound (S£O) shall be the same equivalent value as the Swiss France, the currency of the Swiss Confederacy. Article 7.) Departments Section 1.) - Departments A.) With the creation of the Constitution, the Department of Defense shall be created to oversee the Defense Forces of Sandefreistikhan. B.) With the creation of the Constitution, the Department of Foreign Affairs shall be created to oversee the Foreign Affairs of Sandefreistikhan. C.) With the creation of the Constitution, the Department of Infrastructure shall be created to oversee all Infrastructure of Sandefreistikhan. D.) With the creation of the Constitution, the Department of Health shall be created to oversee the Health and Consumption of Edible Objects, Narcotics, and Liquids of Sandefreistikhan. E.) All Departments of the Government of Sandefreistikhan shall be headed by the Ministers of such Departments. Such Ministers shall be appointed by the Lama, and be accepted or rejected by the Politburo. F.) Minister’s terms are for the length of the Lama’s reign, until resignation, or until being disposed of by the Lama. Section 2.) - Creating Departments A.)'' The creation of a Department must be taken by vote of the Politburo, be accepted by the CPGLS and the Politburo to a margin of 60%, the Lama shall decide as to whether or not to accept or veto the creation of such a Department. ''B.) Upon creation of the Department, the Lama shall appoint a Minister and the Politburo shall accept or reject the Minister. Article 8.) Ratification The Ratification of the Constitution of the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan shall take effect immediately within all territories of the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan. The Ratification of the Constitution of the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan shall be signed by the Lama and Premier of the CPGLS and Politburo. Signed on Sunday, June 21, 2009, *''Son Majesté Guillaume le Premier de la Grande Lamate du Sandefreistikhan, Lama des Politiques Communistes du Sandefreistikhan, Commandant en chef des Forces défenses du Sandefreistikhan, et Président du Parti Communiste de la Grande Lamate du Sandefreisitkhan.'' Category:Constitutions of microstates that are no more